


Is This Touch Enough To Break You?

by Desade



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desade/pseuds/Desade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told from the reader's POV.  Loki decides to test your limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Touch Enough To Break You?

Naked, you knelt next to the throne in your King's favorite position of subjugation. Rocked back on your heels, hands behind your back clasping your ankles with knees spread wide, denied even the slightest pleasure of pressing your quivering thighs together. Loki's fingers idly combed through your tresses, then gave a sharp tug when the mood struck. You arched your back with each bite of pain but kept your moans locked behind your teeth as permission to vocalize your need had not been given.

An hour passed in this cycle of promised pain, and still you knelt, legs trembling underneath you, thighs awash in your arousal, wanting nothing more than the touch of your King. Loki's hand wandered, stroked your back, followed the curve of your spine. You broke out in goose-flesh under his cool fingertips, breath coming faster as he slid his hand up to the nape of your neck to grasp a fistful of your hair. He yanked your head back as he leaned forward and surveyed your expression. Your eyes were glazed with lust, and as your pink tongue darted out to lick your lower lip, he smiled coldly.

"You're looking a bit flustered, my pet." he cooed. "Surely you haven't reached your breaking point yet?" A moment passed in silence before Loki chuckled and said, "You may speak."

Struggling to keep your voice even, you replied, "I have, my Lord. Your touch can break me faster than anything I have ever experienced.

Loki pulled harder on your hair, causing you to arch your back even further to keep your balance. He leaned in closer and ran his tongue up the side of your throat, which wrenched a moan from between your lips. "Any touch," he questioned.

"Yes," you panted as visions of what you'd like him to do with that tongue danced through your head.

"My power over you is absolute, is it not?"

"Completely."

"And you live only to serve me?"

"Until the end of my days, my King."

Satisfied, Loki released his grip on your hair and purred, "Come to me, then."

You rocked forward on your hands and knees and crawled to the front of the throne between his wide-spread legs. Loki motioned you up into his lap, and you eagerly draped yourself across his thighs as you awaited his next command.

"Look at me," he said. You raised your face to your Master, your King, your God and shivered slightly as his emerald eyes burned in return. The corner of his mouth lifted and he breathed, "I do so enjoy the worship in your gaze."

"Thank you, Lord," you answered quietly.

Loki brought his right hand to your stomach, stroked lightly around your belly button, then ghosted his fingertips up your ribcage to tease the underswell of your breasts. You quaked under his touch, as a whine built in the back of your throat. He chuckled, then slid his hand to your thigh, tracing feather light patterns just inches from your throbbing center. Your head dropped back over the arm of the throne and you willed his hand to move just a bit higher. Instead, his fingers worked down to stroke the back of your knee.

You sobbed in frustration, already to the point that, had you been allowed, you would've gladly brought yourself pleasure right then and there. You'd done it before, and would likely do it again before your time with Loki was at an end. He seemed to enjoy watching you touch yourself, especially while holding you on his lap. You could feel how hard he would grow, and it amused him to grind against you, taunting you with that which you wanted most while having to settle for the poor substitute of your own fingers.

"Poor little mortal," he cooed. "Burning so bright with need; face flushed and body trembling. What is it that you so crave?"

"I-I want you, Lord."

"But I am right here, pet," he smirked, amusement glittering in his eyes. "Perhaps you should be a bit more...specific."

"I want you to fuck me," you whispered hesitantly, unaccustomed to asking for what you wanted in so direct a way.

"Oh, is that what you want? For me to 'fuck' you? You Midgardians and your vulgarities." He shook his head slowly. "I think not, little one. I do not believe you have been fully broken as of yet." Loki chuckled then, a humorless sound. "You haven't even begun to beg."

Your mind raced as you wondered what he might have in store for you, but you stilled your tongue and waited. Loki grinned down at you, prone in his lap, legs splayed wide over one arm of his throne. He brought a slender hand to your face and ran his thumb along your jaw line before slipping his index finger between your lips. You sucked hungrily at the offering, swirling your tongue lazily around his fingertip. Loki withdrew his finger and slowly traced a damp line down your body, stopping just short of your aching cunt.

"I think I shall test your earlier statement regarding my touch, and how fast it can break you," he murmured. "Stand."

You rose to your feet and turned to face your King, anticipation written plain on your face. He motioned you back a few paces, and studied you for a moment. "Arms behind your back, and clasp your wrists," he ordered. "Spread your legs wide, pet."

Following his direction, you grasped your wrists with the opposite hand, arched your back and thrust your breasts forward prettily. As you moved your feet apart, Loki leaned back in his throne, an enigmatic smile on his lips. "Yes, just like that," he said and languidly waved one hand in the air.

You felt the cold fire of magic encircle your wrists and ankles, yanking your legs a bit further apart and completely immobilizing your arms. Your heart was thundering in your chest at the mischievous way Loki's eyes swept over your body, plotting exactly what it would take to break you. His tongue crept out, wetting his lower lip before he captured it between white teeth. "I think I have just the thing to test the depths of your lust, Midgardian. This should prove...interesting."

Loki rose from his throne and took a step toward you. As he did, he seemed to waver slightly, and then there were two. Another step and he became four. A final step brought him to you, and you were confronted by eight grinning Gods, sixteen emerald eyes upon you. A strangled moan slid from your throat, and multiple peals of laughter rang in your ears.

They slowly began to circle you, and you quickly lost track of which was your 'real' Master. Each was a perfect copy of the next, all with lust burning in their eyes. You strained against your bonds, and your body trembled as you waited for the first touch.

A hand suddenly twined in your hair, yanking your head back as a stinging slap was delivered to your ass. Just as quickly a warm tongue was applied to the shell of one ear, as Loki whispered into the other, "You will be screaming before I am through, pet. You say that you want me? But can you withstand the full limits of my want?"

You shook, helpless, as the Loki behind you continued to spank you relentlessly. The slaps coming faster, harder, tearing small gasps from your mouth. Your head bent back at such an angle that breathing was difficult, your only view of the ceiling above. The tongue at your ear traced down your neck, and a pair of hands cupped your breasts, thumbing roughly over your painfully hard nipples. The voice at your ear continued speaking, washing you in warm breath and promises of what was to come.

"We will not be easy on you, little mortal. We will mark you with our mouths, our hands, our teeth and nails. We will possess you completely and drain you dry, leaving you a sodden, limp bundle on the floor. We will violate you, and break you...and you will love...every...moment. Do you doubt my words?"

"N-no, my Lord," you gasped, color rising in your cheeks as the duplicates crowded all the closer. A mouth closed over one nipple, and sucked lightly before pressing teeth into your delicate flesh. You keened at the sensation, a mixture of pleasure and pain sending your senses into overdrive. Your ass burned under the constant assault of slaps which rained down, and a hand slipped between your thighs and cupped your cunt.

A breathy chuckle at your ear, "I've never felt you quite this wet. Tell me, do you like this treatment? Do you crave pain?"

"Just...your touch. Any touch...as I said before," you groaned, overwhelmed.

The hand between your legs began to slowly squeeze and release, squeeze and release, before just the very tip of one finger slid between your folds, and barely entered you. You tried to buck your hips, but a set of hands gripped you tightly, holding you still as Loki teased you unmercifully with the most shallow of penetration. A mouth kissed the back of one knee, another scraped teeth over your hip and you sobbed hoarsely.

"Is this touch enough to break you," Loki whispered as he circled his thumb around your swollen clit. "Or perhaps this," another breathed as nails raked down your back. "Or this," said a third as a wet tongue swiped across the heat of your buttocks.

"Any and all," you gasped, feeling so many hands, mouths, fingers and tongues that you feared you were about to lose your senses.

"And do you want more," asked Loki, his voice gone tight.

"Please..."

The slender finger between your legs drove a bit deeper, entering you to the second knuckle. You moaned helplessly, wanting nothing more than to be filled completely, but knowing that wish would go unanswered until Loki was ready to grant it.

The hand in your hair finally released its grip, allowing you to view the madness around you. Two duplicates squatted in front of you, licking and nipping at your thighs. Another leaned in, suckling at your right nipple, his hand cupping your breast. The Loki at your left with his hand pressed to your center, another at your right that just stood and watched, eyes bright with lust.

"Can you take more," the voice at your ear asked.

"Yes! Please!"

A shimmer of green light, and all the duplicates were now bare before you. The ache between your thighs intensified at the acres of uncovered flesh that met your eyes. A hollow moan broke from your throat, and the finger between your folds drove deeper yet. The one at your right leaned closer, rubbing his hard length against your hip. The one behind you ceased slapping your ass and instead nuzzled close, nestling his cock between your spread cheeks.

You panted raggedly and clenched around the slim finger exploring the depths of your flooded cunt. "More," you pleaded.

"I think not," Loki chuckled.

You threw back your head and shrieked, "PLEASE! Oh please, Lord! You're killing me!"

"So melodramatic, you mortals. This will not end you."

You slumped against your magical bonds as tears welled in your eyes. Your body shook, so close and yet so far from reaching your release. The multiple hands stroking you, yet cleverly keeping away from all the spots that would complete your pleasure, save that lone finger that moved so slowly in and out. You wanted nothing more than to break your bonds and throw yourself to the floor. Beg and plead for them to take you, one at a time or all at once, you didn't care. Just please fill you, fuck you, make you come.

Loki licked your ear and whispered, "Look at me, pet."

You turned your head to the side, tearful eyes meeting his emerald gaze. He pressed his mouth to yours and slipped his tongue between your lips. As you reveled in this small bit of intimacy, you felt teeth drive into that tender spot where neck met shoulder, and Loki slid another finger deep into your center. You fought to draw in breath to scream, but Loki had claimed your mouth completely. As you struggled, he moved his hand to the side a bit, and a warm, wet tongue grazed against your tortured clit, pitching you fully over the edge. You came harder than you ever have, clamping down around his fingers and voicing a muffled shriek into his mouth.

Your orgasm raged through your body like a great wave that broke and ebbed, then broke again as that tongue continued to circle your clit; as those teeth withdrew from your shoulder; as Loki's tongue slid against your own. Then, as the last pulse of it faded, you found yourself alone with just the Loki at your left, his fingers still buried in your wet heat. He pulled back slowly and his eyes bored into yours as he raised his fingers to his lips and licked them clean.

"Lovely," he murmured. "And are you satisfied now? Now that you've had the pleasure so long denied?"

"N-no, Lord," you stuttered, your voice ragged.

"No," Loki echoed, lifting an eyebrow at your response. "And why not?"

"I still have not had you. I begged, and yet you denied me."

An impish grin rose on his face at your words. "Perhaps you should try again, pet?"

"Please," you began, your voice low and desperate. "Please, Lord. Take me. I-I cannot stand one more second without you inside me. I ache for you. Just...just fuck me, Lord. Hurt me, break me, kill me if it pleases you, but just FUCK me!"

You panted like an overworked racehorse, your chest rising and falling, thighs shaking. Loki motioned with his hand and the bonds on your ankles fell away. He stepped in front of you then and caught your knees with his forearms, pulling them up and apart. With one smooth motion he thrust forward and filled you completely, his face a snarl of pure lust.

You cried out in relief, the feel of him finally entering you soothing that maddening ache that never seemed to entirely recede.

"Such a filthy little mouth you have, girl," he grunted as he pounded into you. "Next time I will have to muzzle you, I think."

"As you wish," you moaned.

Loki chuckled and released your wrist restraints, taking you to the floor in front of the throne. Your hands came up and laced behind his neck as he held himself above you, working his hips in tight circles. The cold marble of the floor soothed your abused buttocks, and you spread your legs wider, allowing him deeper access. You snapped your hips up to meet his every thrust as your eyelids fluttered in pleasure, and Loki growled deep in his throat.

"So very wet," he gasped. "We should have played this game long ago."

Your only reply was a slight whimper as you felt another orgasm approaching. Loki caught your cue and flipped you over, dragging you atop him. You arched your back and shifted your weight back and forth, grinding down against him. He tensed as you began to ride him, digging your fingernails into his chest.

"Oh yes, sweetling," he moaned. "Make me come. I want to feel you tighten around me as I spill my seed into you."

You moved a bit faster and added a twist to your hips. Loki hissed in a breath between clenched teeth and thrust up from underneath. You groaned and leaned forward to capture his mouth, then squeezed your cunt tight around his cock as you reached your release. Loki bit your lower lip and came a split second after, arching his hips up off the marble floor as he filled you to overflowing. You slowly straightened back up, feeling your combined juices running from your joined bodies, and smiled down at the flushed King that lay under you.


End file.
